


This Brown Town Ain't Big Enough For the Two of Us

by GlamourHobo



Category: Brown Town, Raydars
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brown Town - Freeform, Humor, Other, Raydars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamourHobo/pseuds/GlamourHobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trekking out on his own, Ray suddenly finds himself in a new town. A new world? He thinks most of the people living in this 'Brown Town' are crazy. But, he's the Mayor? He supposedly makes all the decisions, but perhaps that's not entirely true. A dark force lurks somewhere in town. A shadow king... </p>
<p>In a town big enough only for one Ray Narvaez Jr., What happens when there's two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Brown Town

It was April 17th. It would’ve been a day like any other, but not for one Ray Narvaez Jr. He was returning home, a little sad yet excited for the future. It had been a risk, but one he was prepared to take. He would be streaming for the first time tomorrow. Or so he thought…

When Ray awoke he found himself in very unfamiliar surroundings. Everything was Earth tone…with lots of Brown. However, there were also speckles of gold here and there. When he stepped out of bed, his feet met with rose petals. He looked further and found that the rose petals made a sort of path out of the room. Dare he follow it? Pffft… of course, he was Ray. He ain’t about that coward life.

He followed the path cautiously and opened the large door. He saw a lot of banners and different symbols. One being his crown… Suddenly a figure emerged phasing through the wall. It was Ghost? Ray grabbed the closest thing near him. Looks like he’d have to go Ghostbuster Ray on it.

“Good morning, Ray” the female ghost said.

“Good morning?” Ray said, pausing.

“If you’ll follow me this ray, we have an awfullray lot to do today,” the ghost said.

“Who are you exactly?” Ray asked. The spectre shimmered a bit. It was odd watching her turn around considering she was already see-through.

“I am Ghost. I am your personal Sec-ray-tary. As mayor of Brown Town, we figured you might need some assistance. We have a lot planned for today. First on the schedule the towns people have a-ray-nged a Pa-ray-de in your honor…” Ghost was interrupted as Ray stopped her.

“Why do you keep talking like that?” Ray asked, he’d worry about the whole mayor thing later.

“Talking like what?” Ghost asked.

“I…I don’t know. You’re saying things weird,” Ray pointed out.

“Don’t be ray-diculous, I’m saying everaything perfectly normal,” Ghost said.

“There you did it again!”

“Did what again?”

“….”

Ghost shook her head. She eyed the clock on the wall. They had to hurry if they were going to get everything done that they needed to today. She eyed Ray again. She gestured him forward as they walked along.

“As I was t-ray-ing to say. We have a-ray-nged a—“

“There! That’s it! You’re saying my name in random words!” Ray said as they made it to the front door of his…house? Mansion? Wherever the hell they were.

“Oh! I’m Su-ray-prised that you’re not aware of your own raynguage. This is the p-ray-cise dialect of the Puerto Raycan’s that live here. All citizens are asked to Ray-cite words from their new established raynguage everayday,” Ghost said.

“Why?” Ray asked.

“Well, because you ordered it sir. We all witnessed your edict,” Ghost said.

“My edict? I don’t raym-- @#%$-- remember even giving anyone orders or how I’m here or what’s going on,” Ray said, cursing himself internally. _Goddammit. Now I’m doing it…_ he thought.

“Don’t you?” Ghost asked.

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Elsewhere in the glorious city of Brown Town, a shadow king sat and waited. His time would be soon. He would meet his creator. Or ‘C-ray-tor’ as he would say. Without Ray, he would not be. Well, he was not ‘not’ anyway. The man chuckled to himself as he clapped his hands and swirled around in his roll-y chair.

“Exactlray as P-ray-nned,” he said.


	2. Meeting the Town

                After a few more confusing conversations, Ray just went with it. It didn’t look like he was going to get out of this place, wherever it was, anytime soon. When they had initially stepped out the building they were surrounded by several individuals on scooters. He felt like he knew them, but at the same time not…

                “This is your scooter p-ray-trol… They’re here to p-ray-tect you and keep order in Brown Town,” Ghost said, “Some have other jobs in town. There alrays lurking. So no need to worray, they’re alrays p-ray-pared for emergency situraytions”.

                “Okay…but I have a question about the language again,” Ray began.

                Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking. The scooter patrol whipped out swords that had at their sides and rushed over to the sound. They startled two homeless people that had been digging around in the garbage. They had accidentally smashed a bottle.

                “Identify yourselves!” one of the scooter patrol shouted.

                Out of the two homeless people, one was female and the other male. The female straightened her lopsided hat and overly-large coat that hung at her shoulders. She glanced nervously at the scooter patrol. The homeless man staggered a bit and hung on to the dumpster for support. His breath smelled of booze.

                “Hello, uh…ray-lly feel like you guys might be over-ray-acting a little,” the homeless woman said. One of the scooter patrol jabbed their sword at her threateningly. This was followed by nervous laughter from the homeless woman, “Haha. Okay. I’m Glam. And uh…this lovely…gentleman beside me is Big Sam?”

                “The neighborhood Hobo and town drunk…” Ghost said dryly, “You two should ray-lly be showing some more ray-spect to the mayor”.

                Glam looked at Ray then back to Ghost. She then eyed the menacing looking Scooter Patrol. Sam didn’t seem bothered at all with what was happening and gave a mock salute to Ray before collapsing passed out drunk on the ground. Glam swallowed before getting into a bowing position.

                “YOUR MAJESTY!” Glam cried as her face met the ground in her bow.

                “Uh…” Ray wasn’t sure he was okay with what was happening, but he decided to go with it.

                “He’s your Mayor, not your king! Majesty is only for rayalty,” Ghost said, shaking her head.

                “Your… magistrayte?” Glam said unsurely. Ghost sighed.

                “Come on Mayor. We have a lot more to do today,” Ghost said as she floated over the hobo’s body and stopped a bit ahead. She eyed Ray and expected him to follow. Ray looked down at the prone figures of the homeless people on the ground and carefully stepped over them.

                The scooter patrol weren’t too far behind as they continued down the street. Ray was actually surprised as they made it to the town center. There were banners and confetti. There was cheering. Everyone seemed so excited. It made him feel pretty good. A young man approached carrying a box.

                “Hi Mayor Ray! I have to say, I’m a huge fan! Um, my name is Skyress. It’s a pleasure…” Skyress said before moving to open the box, “I made you this cake to celebrayte us meeting and—“

                The scooter moved in and apprehended Skyress. He looked around at them as he struggled in their hold. Ghost sighed again. She whipped out a pen and pad form somewhere and seemed to jot something down. She clicked the pen when she was done writing, and turned to Ray.

                “I’m g-ray-tely sor-ray for this t-ray-vesty…” Ghost said before turning to the scooter Patrol, “Send him and the cake to the incineraytor”.

                “But!” Skyress said as his cake was taken from him and they were led off.

                “Incinderayt—I mean incinerator…Isn’t a bit much?” Ray asked.

                “I don’t think so Sir. Normalray, we also make them eat the cake,” Ghost said, “We think now it’s more humane just to eviscerayte them without eating it”.

                Ray wasn’t sure how he felt knowing people were actual dying….for him? Kind of. He was already this far in the rabbit hole. He might as well keep going. Ghost led him to a little stand on the side of the road. He was sat down and told to wait.

                “The Pa-ray-de should be starting soon,” Ghost said as she hovered nearby.

                Ray was confused and baffled by this new world and new town that he was adjusting to. However, there was still something nagging at the back of his mind. He’d been thinking about it ever since waking up alone that morning. It didn’t have anything to do with the crazy citizens, his bizarre secretary or the scooter patrol.

                “Hey Ghost lady, where’s Tina?” Ray asked.

                “Tina?” Ghost said, turning her head.

                “Yeah, Tina…where is she? I haven’t seen her at all today,” Ray said.

                “Who’s Tina?” Ghost asked.

**_Meanwhile…_ **

                Tina kicked at the bars of her cell again. She was not going down without a fight. Her captor had used several methods of trying to hold here, which she had escaped from most of them. The verbal abuse she had used on several occasions to totally wreck her Captor were also pretty deadly. This just made her captor angrier to the point that now she was in a full-blown metal cell hanging from the ceiling. Tina let out a frustrated grunt.

                “Ray will never let you get away with this!” Tina yelled.

                “Oh, but I alraydy have…” the shadow king said.

                “Don’t talk as if you’re Ray! You’re not Ray!” Tina said.

                “You’re ray-ight… I’m… Not Ray”


	3. The Search Begins

                Tina eyed the bolts of the door of the cage. She knew if she hit it just right, she may be able to get the hinges to pop. Then she could make her escape. She turned her attention to the shadow king again as he rolled around in his wheelie chair.

                “When I get out of here, I’m going to kick your butt!” Tina said as she stared at him through the bars.

                “Ray-lly? Going to enact your..Rayvenge on me?” the shadow king said.

                “Stop doing that! You’re terrible!” Tina shouted as she started kicking at her cage again. However, this time she knew what to aim for.

                “Don’t you mean… ter-ray-ble?” the shadow king said chuckling. He paused at the sound of a crash. He looked over as the metal door soared to the ground.

                “I’m going to kick your butt…” Tina said simply from her spot in the hanging cage. She braced herself before hopping out and landing on the floor in a crouched position. She stood up before heading over to him menacingly.

                “Ray-it a minute now! Uh, maybe you should ray-think this whole butt-kicking thing…” the shadow king said as he backed up a bit, “Oh shit…Not the face… NOT THE FACE!”

 

**_Elsewhere in Brown Town…_ **

                Ray was not enjoying the parade as much as Ghost wanted him to. Since revealing she had no idea who Tina was, he had gotten worried. He got up to leave and go look for her. Ghost made a move to stop him.

                “Wait! The Pa-ray-de isn’t over yet. Billy the Kid is about to do his gun show!” Ghost said.

                “Only I can have the gun show!” Ray said lifting up both arms, “Plus I need to find Tina”

                “Okay…fine. I’m not familiar with this Tina, but we’re visiting with a lot the citizens and their local businesses. Perhaps she’s in one of them? Or someone else knows her?” Ghost suggested.

                “Meeting all the citizens is going to take too long!” Ray said, getting slightly irritated. Ghost bit her lip before sighing. She took out a clipboard with papers, emerging again from some unknown origin on her body. She flipped through a couple pages.

                “What if we narrayow it down a bit?” Ghost said, eyeing him “I’ll list off all the places we’re supposed to visit today, and you tell me where you think this Tina might go to or be?”.

                “Fine. That’ll work as well as anything else,” Ray said before sighing himself. Ghost nodded and looked at her papers again. She cleared her spectral throat for some reason before she started to read out the list.

                “First, we have the A-ray-na, where the Brown Town Raydars play handball. Then we have B.T.A.S.A, which is the Buhtassa BrownTown Ae-ray-onautical and Space Adminast-ray-tion. Blazeit Air-rays for the air show. That’s the local air st-ray-p. Um… the Lib-ray-ry. Tasia, one of your scooter pat-ray-ol works there…” Ghost eyed the list again. Ray felt like it was taking too long as he just grabbed it from her to look at.

                “Wait… what’s an underwater blacksmith? What would they make?” Ray asked.

                “Oh. You mean Robot Orca, the underwater blacksmith? He makes things for the Rayal navy,” Ghost said simply. Ray rolled his eyes before looking at the list again. Jesus… There were too many places and he had no idea where Tina might’ve ended up in this crazy place.

                “Would the library have local records?” Ray asked curiously.

                “Curayious that you should ask, but they might. As the mayor, you do of course have access to all that information. But maybe this Tina has a lib-ray-ry card?” Ghost said.

                “Let’s go. That’s as good a place as any to start,” Ray said.


End file.
